


Why Does This Please You?

by Schizzar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel trying to understand porn, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Schmoop, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's been showing Cas the finer things in life (Porn) for a few months, and yeah they mess around sometimes. But it's not that serious. It's not like Cas goes out of his way to bring some of Dean's fantasies alive. It's not like Cas puts Dean before himself, it's not like Cas is nicer to him than anyone has been in a long time, it's not like Cas is the closest thing Dean's had to a steady relationship in years. </p><p>No, it's not like that all. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does This Please You?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of nowhere. I make no apologies. Also, I'm in the process of writing the Peter Parker x Matt Murdock prequel to my one series. So expect that soon. I have a few other SPN fics planned as well.

"I just don't understand it," Castiel said.

"Look, Cas, porn isn't meant to be over-analyzed. It's really straight forward." Dean was beginning to regret showing Cas his porn stash. They had been messing around for the past few months for it to not be too awkward, and sometimes Cas felt inspired and would try and do some of the things they watched, working Dean's cock as far down his throat as he could, or riding him while Dean watched some Asian babe get drilled on the screen. At one point he even asked if he could take Dean from behind like the guy was doing to the chick on screen.

Dean enjoyed that more than he thought he would, or cared to admit.

"That doesn't look the least bit pleasurable," Castiel said with a firm shake of his head.

Dean groaned, flopping back on the bed as the girl writhed against the desk on screen, her 'teacher's' hand cracking down on her ass in some form of punishment. It was cheesy as far as porn went, and the quality was shit, but he was hoping they could just enjoy it as they always did. And then Cas had to go and get confused by porn.

"And why would she enjoy getting punished anyways?"

"Cas, stop," Dean said.

"Dean, I'm just trying to understand why you like this," Castiel said, leaning over him, and Dean gave a mental sigh at how sincerely honest the angel was.

"Because it's hot?"

Cas glanced back at the screen. "Neither seem to be perspiring anymore than two human beings would be normally during sexual intercourse. How can you tell they are performing in a hotter environment and why does this please you?"

"I meant it makes my dick hard Cas," Dean said crossly, sitting up and pushing Cas back a bit so he could see the screen.

The angel's hand trailed lightly over his clothed erection and Dean bit his lip, hips jerking up at the touch. Castiel straddled his thighs, lips trailing over his jaw as his touch firmed, rubbing Dean the way he liked. Dean watched as the girl's leg was hoisted up over the edge of the desk and the man behind her unzipped his pants. A second later, Cas was doing the same to him, his hand pushing the fabric aside to stroke at his bare cock.

"Fuck Cas," Dean murmured, biting at the angel's ear as the girl began to moan into the desk.

"Do you want to do that to me?" Cas asked, genuine curiosity in his voice.

The thought of Cas bent over, ass red from Dean's hand smacking against it had his hips jerking desperately up into Cas' hand, teeth biting underneath the angel's ear. Cas whimpered as his own teeth grazed Dean's jaw, rocking against the hunter's thigh as his hand continued to pump his length. It was always mind blowing how hot Cas was when he finally came undone and succumbed to the pleasure of his human body. He'd rock and writhe against Dean to completion, sometimes before Dean even got a hand on him, and it always made Dean blow his load right after.

"Yeah Cas, wanna do it to you," Dean managed to pant into the angel's ear. "Wanna bend you over, smack your ass until you're sobbing." He bucked his hips up into Cas' hand. "Bet you'd stay hard, wouldn't you? You'd see just how pleasurable it could be. And then, once your ass was hot and red from my hand, I'd slide my dick in-"

"Dean!"

"Fuck you until every god damn angel can hear you screaming my name..." Dean's words trailed off into a muffled groan as he buried his face into Cas' neck, cock jerking in the angel's grip as he came. Cas continued to grind into his thigh until a tell tale shudder rippled down his back.

"Dean..." Castiel sighed, nuzzling his neck as he slid his hand out.

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's wrist, another hand grabbing hold of the angel's hair and pulling his head back. "Clean it up."

Castiel obeyed, licking Dean's come off his hand before leaning forward and kissing the hunter. He rarely initiated kisses, and Dean actually realized how much he liked kissing as the angel began to do it more and more. The taste of his own seed on the angel's lips made his cock twitch in a half-hearted attempt to get hard, but he just pulled Cas tighter against him, lips sliding against his lazily.

"I suppose we could if you wanted," Cas said as Dean reached for the remote, clicking the porno off.

"Thought you didn't think it'd be nice," Dean said. Even as he spoke, his hand wandered down to cup the angel's ass, fingers splaying over the fabric of his pants.

Cas pushed back against the hand as Dean began to knead, fingers digging into the flesh beneath the fabric. "But you like it, so I want to try."

Dean mouthed at his neck, hand sliding up and then pushing beneath his pants to rub over the bare skin, dull nails scraping. Cas arched his back, wiggling to assist Dean in pushing the pants down over his thighs, ass out for Dean to admire with his hands and his gaze.

"So hot like that Cas," Dean murmured, running his hands appreciatively over the pale skin. "Cock hanging out, still a mess from coming in your pants like a horny teenager. Ass out for me, like you're fucking aching for it."

Cas took in a breath like he was about to talk, but Dean whipped his hand flat against one cheek, groaning as Cas jolted against him, the angel whining as pain shot up his spine. Dean wrapped his other arm around the angel's back, pulling him so he was flush against the hunter but with his ass still sticking out at an angle that he could see.

"Good?" he asked. He didn't want to do anything Cas didn't enjoy.

"Yes, Dean," Cas said, burying his face into Dean's neck. "I am beginning to see why that woman liked this."

"Yeah?" Dean hit him again, reveling in the way Cas' hips jerked forward, grinding into his stomach as his cock began to harden. His hand smoothed over the skin, already starting to heat up from his touch. Another two hits, rapid, and Cas was whining into his ear again, teeth tugging at the lobe. "Tell me."

"I..." He could practically feel Cas blushing against his neck, the way he always did when Dean asked him to tell him what he was feeling. "It stings, where your hand hit and-" He broke off as Dean spanked him again. "-it's hot Dean."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, voice hoarse as he watched the flesh beneath his hand begin to brighten. "I'm gonna spank you until your ass is red hot baby. You want that?"

 Cas nodded into his neck. His cock was hard, dripping onto Dean's shirt. "Please."    

That was unexpectedly arousing. Dean pressed a kiss to Cas' temple. "Ask for it. Come on Cas, ask for my hand."

"Dean please," Cas panted into his ear. "Please."

"Please what?"

Cas whined, hips working into Dean's stomach as he sought relief. "Please s-s..."

"Come on baby, just say it for me once," Dean said, nuzzling the angel's neck. It always took so much work to make Cas say one little line of what he wanted. He ran his nails over the heated flesh of the angel's ass, smirking when Cas openly moaned. He was close to getting what he wanted. "What do you want Cas?"

Cas inhaled sharply, arms wrapping around Dean's neck as he pulled himself up to the hunter's ear. "Please spank me Dean."

Dean groaned, hand cracking down hard against Cas' ass, broad enough to hit both cheeks. "Again baby, come on." He rutted up against Cas as best he could, surprised at how hard he had gotten. "Come on Cas, say it again."

"S-Spank me Dean!" The angel's hands fisted into Dean's shirt, grinding shamelessly against him as Dean began to spank him once more, quick and rapid hits sprinkled randomly over his ass. "D-Dean!"

"Good job Cas," Dean praised, pausing the hits to run his hand over the smooth flesh. It was practically burning against his hand, and Cas was shuddering in his grip, breath rough and harsh. "Can you take a bit more?"

Cas nodded eagerly into his neck. "Please."

"God you're so good to me Cas," Dean murmured. His teeth raked over the angel's neck. "But I want you to beg. Can you do that for me? Beg me to spank you?"

Cas didn't say anything for a moment, hips still jolting helplessly into Dean's stomach as he gasped. "Okay..."

Dean eased the angel back lightly, knocking his chin up so he could look into his blissed out eyes. "You sure baby?"

Cas nodded eagerly, lips sliding against Dean's in a sloppy kiss before he nestled into Dean's neck once more. "Please Dean. I want you to spank me. I need you to spank me, please Dean, I need it."

"That's it," Dean said, giving a few light hits against the angel's ass. "You're so perfect Cas."

"Dean, Dean, please," Cas panted, grinding harder against him.

"Can you come just from me spanking you, Cas? Or do you need my hand?"

"D-Don't need your hand," Cas managed.

Dean grinned against the angel's neck, then began to rain a series of hard smacks against the other's ass, throwing his head back as Cas began to moan, biting at the hunter's neck as he came in a sticky mess all over their shirts. Dean stopped his tormenting hand after the angel came, not wanting to accidentally hurt him from touching his over sensitized flesh. He ran a soothing hand over the angel's back, peppering his neck and what he could reach of his jaw with kisses.

"Made a mess," Dean said.

Cas just hummed contentedly against him. Dean maneuvered the limp angel into a position to get his pants the rest of the way off before laying Cas down on his stomach, leaving his sore ass off the sheets.

"Gonna have some trouble sleeping tonight," Dean said, smoothing a hand over the hot skin.

Cas turned his head to look at him, eyes widening. "I did not bring you to your pleasure yet."

Dean paused, then laughed. "Really Cas, I'm fine. I'll just rub one out in the bathroom when I clean up, you've done more than enough tonight."

"You may bring yourself off here," Cas said, propping himself up on his elbows. "I wish to give you what you have given me." He moved closer, urging Dean up onto his knees as he crouched at the level of Dean's waist.

"Jesus Cas," Dean said, hastily unzipping his pants and tugging them down so his arousal could be free. He tossed the angel's pants off the bed before moving closer, a large hand sliding to cup the back of Cas' head and guide him to his cock.

Cas swallowed it easily, bobbing up and down his length with just the right amount of suction. Dean threw his head back with a barely stifled moan. He let his hips pump a bit, knowing Cas could take it, but his movements were slow and languid so as not to overwhelm the angel.

It didn't take long for him to spill over into Cas' mouth, gasping as he did so. Cas leaned back, a twinge of discomfort on his face as his rear rubbed against the motel sheets, but it was smoothed over with a tiny twitch of a smile on his lips.

"You're too good to me," Dean said, leaning down and stealing a quick kiss. His hands tugged up Cas' dirty shirt, tossing it on the floor as well. "Lie down, alright? I'll just be a minute."

Cas nodded, eyes sliding close as he slid back onto his stomach, head pillowed in his arms. Dean moved to the bathroom, wiping the mess out of their clothes as best he could so Sam wouldn't be entirely scarred if he saw them the next morning. He could feel a light sting on his palms as he washed his hands, and it made something warm in his stomach coil, something that he didn't really feel like identifying.

He moved back into the bedroom, tugging on a pair of sweats before crawling into bed beside Cas, being careful about how he laid the sheets against the angel's bare skin. Sam would be back soon, and hopefully he and Cas would already be fast asleep. He curled an arm tight around the angel, grinning as Cas nestled into his neck. The more the angel had come to know physical affection, the more he had come to desire it, pressing close to Dean whenever he had a chance, hands flitting along the hunter's arm or back during a hunt or when they were in public.

It was honestly the closest thing he had to a steady relationship in a...long time. And that was terrifying. But it was Cas, and Cas was as close to perfect as it was possible to get, at least in his mind. So he'd wrap the angel tight and pretend that his feelings for him weren't growing too much.

What they had was good. And he would just have to accept that. 


End file.
